1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope device comprising a microscope objective and a plate-like body carrying the microscope objective.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern light microscopy requires more frequently illumination and imaging beam paths which are substantially more complex than that of a classical microscope support. Due to the constantly improving resolution of such microscopes, which nowadays extend by far beyond the limits of the light microscope described by Abbe, the requirements with regard to the mechanical stability of the optical arrangement is increasing. With advancing automation and acceleration of imaging the number of mechanical parts which have to be moved fast (for example the objective or the specimen holder) increases. If mechanical coupling of vibrations which disturb the measurement results is to be avoided, a mechanical stability and rigidity exceeding the presently realized degree by far, combined with a significantly extraordinary vibration damping, has to be ensured. Known microscope systems, such as the scanning laser microscope described in EP 0 363 931 B1, are arrangements on vibration-damped optical benches or so-called breadboards. However, in such known systems only a conventional microscope support is placed onto a vibration-damped bench. Such arrangement prevents the coupling of vibrations from the environment of the microscope; however, it does not prevent the coupling of vibrations which are generated in or at the microscope itself. For example, the movement of a movable stage supporting the microscope support may generate vibrations in the microscope support.
This problem becomes aggravated by the fact that conventional microscope supports in complex microscope systems only form a core element at which additional functional assemblies have to be fixed. Examples of such additional functional assemblies are laser scanning heads as used in confocal microscopy, micro-dissection devices or TIRF (Total Internal Reflection Fluorescence) coupling devices. Due to these fixed extensions the rigidity of the total system is reduced and the susceptibility to vibrations is increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,945 B1 relates to an optical bench, wherein a support plate 14 is suspended at a support frame via vibration isolators.
GB 2 133 901 A relates to an optical bench comprising a working plate mounted vertically on a support via an elastic member. The working plate is surrounded by a frame at which a movable screen is mounted for protecting optical elements mounted at the working plates from air flows, temperature fluctuations and acoustic noise.
It is an object of the invention to provide for a microscope device having a compact structure, wherein the necessary stability and rigidity is realized together with an improved vibration damping.